Crash Landing
by Gwynhafara
Summary: Two members of a perviously unheard of alien race crash land on Earth. Turns out they are the children of an old friend of Da'an's....
1. Chapter 1

Benedictus

Author's Note: Vlada and Ethan are twins, from an alien race called Galatean Immortals. They look and act human, but they are immortal and age very slowly, and they can control all (well, most) of time and space.

Legal: I don't own any characters or settings pertaining to Earth:Final Conflict.

"Cinderella, Dressed in yella, went downstairs to kiss a fella..."

Vlada closed her eyes and held her head in her hands, trying to drown out the inane babble of the rest of the school yard.

"I really hate this place" she thought. "They treat me like I'm ten."

"That's because they think you are ten." Her brother Ethan sat down next to her. She scowled at him

"No fair, reading my mind." She whined. He laughed.

"Sorry, But seriously Vlada, they don't know we're Veralian, They have no way of knowing that we are a hundred and twelve. They've never even heard of the Galatean Immortals." Vlada frowned.

"We wouldn't be in this predicament if I hadn't crashed the fighter."

Ethan punched her playfully in the shoulder.

"No," he said, "We wouldn't be in this position if you hadn't had the bright idea of going joyriding in an interstellar fighter jet in the first place. And you would have crashed if Lady Gywn hadn't modified the controls. But I have some good news for you."

Ethan handed Vlada a stack of computer print outs. Vlada studied them, puzzled.

"But I thought that students were'nt allowed to use the internet."

Ethan grinned.

"We aren't, I hacked. But seriously, look at that building. Don't you recognize the arcitecture?"He asked.

Vlada tilted her head.

"It looks kind of familiar, but no, not really."

Ethan pointed. "Look at how abstract the design is, there is no way that the humans could have built a building like that. It has to be built out of Taelon bio-slurry."

Vlada's head jerked up. "Your serious? But that means the Taelons are on Earth! And if they can't fly us home, they can at least call the palace for us..."

"My thoughts exactly." Ethan replied. Vlada frowned again.

"Where is it?" Ethan again pointed to the printouts.

"You seen that? That's the Washington Monument. This building has got to be in Washington D.C. That's about six hours away by one of the pathetic human planes, if you were wondering."

Vlada stood up and smoothed the grey skirt of her Catholic school uniform.

"Then we'd better get going." She started toward the parking lot. Ethan grabbed her arm.

"You're supposed to be ten, remember. You aren't supposed to know how to drive. We have to wait for the bus."

Vlada plomped back onto the bench dejectedly. She sighed.

"You're right, Damned truancy laws." She muttered. Ethan just laughed.


	2. Transportation Problems

Note: Sorry for the incredible shortness, I've been out of town, and I just got off a plane. I decided that when I couldn't spell Security correctly, I should go to sleep.

Transportation Problems

Six hours later, Ethan poked his twin in the arm as their plane touched down at Washington Dulles airport. Vlada was a sleep wearing a headset blareing Veralian pop music, which is like Techo, metal, and rap all rolled into one. She opened one eye to look at Ethan, who pointed out the window, knowig that Vlada couldn't hear him. She leaned over him to look out, nodded and took her head set off.

"Thank the gods. Remind me never to fly on any commercial vessel ever again."

Ethan just laughed.

"Let's go see if humans have as much trouble with minors hailing cabs as they do with them buying airline tickets." Ethan said.

Buying the airplane tickets had been nigh on impossible. The twins had had to finally bribe a corrupt man to pretend to be their father and buy the tickets for them.

Hailing a cab was indeed equally difficult. They ended up taking the train into Washington and walking to the Taelon Embassy.

Inside the Embassy, Da'an, the North American Companion and his Protector Liam Kincaid were having a philosophical discusion on proper forms of government when alarm klaxons began to sound. A voice came over the speakers

"We have a security breach!"


End file.
